


Dragons

by fanetjuh



Series: Jonsa Week [42]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Jon says things he means but doesn't mean to say
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-27 07:37:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16698175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanetjuh/pseuds/fanetjuh
Summary: Jon can't really focus when Sansa is anywhere near and so an attempted serious conversation with Sansa somehow ends up very differently.





	Dragons

“Wouldn’t it be amazing to actually have a magical creature like this?” Sansa looked up from her homework with the back of her pencil between her slightly parted lips. When they had left Winterfell her uniform had still fitted perfectly, but now it was getting a little too tight. She was growing. She was growing from a girl into a woman.

And Jon had no idea how to handle it. Every time he looked at her, he felt a strange kinda warmth spreading through his entire body and parts of him were reacting in an almost embarrassing way. “Ow, yes, undoubtedly.” He nodded firmly and he licked his dry lips while he tried to focus on his study book instead of Sansa. 

“Which one?” Sansa leaned towards him and Jon was forced to look up. She probably had no idea what she did to him. She didn’t know that tilting her head like that almost drove him crazy. And she couldn’t know either. What if she thought it was weird or stupid? What if she never wanted anything to do with him anymore?

Jon shrugged. “Euh…” He quickly turned a few pages. His mind was entirely blank. He couldn’t come up with a useful thing to say, with an answer that made sense. “Which one would you want?” 

It was a tactic Robb had taught him and surprisingly enough it always seemed to be working. 

“I don’t know! There are way too many awesome ones!” Her enthusiasm was contagious and Jon felt a smile spreading across his face. “I think Nifflers look pretty cute, but I fear that I will never be able to find my necklaces and earrings anymore. I’d totally hate that. Bowtruckles look pretty sweet too, but I’ve heard really scary stories of what they can do when they’re angry.”

Jon let his chin rest in the palm of his hand and he placed his elbow on the wooden table. He could listen to her rambling for hours. And it seemed that it improved his grades far better than any class he had ever attended so far.

“So, I don’t know.” She smiled and Jon smiled back at her without even fully realizing it. “That's why I’m asking you.”

Jon took a few deep breaths and then he cleared his throat. “I'd want a dragon.” He straightened his back and lifted his chin. “So I could invite you to ride with me.” His cheeks colored slightly pinkish, but the smile on Sansa’s face brightened. 

“That would be awesome.” She stuck the tip of her tongue between her lips. “But, you don’t have a dragon.”

Jon shook his head and then he swallowed. “I can invite you to a different kinda ride?” The pink turned to bright red. “On my broomstick I mean!” He didn’t realize he only made it worse.

But Sansa couldn’t stop laughing anymore. “I accept the invitation.” She stood up from her seat and pressed her lips firmly on his.


End file.
